


Rivals

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Sex, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester are both CEO’s at the same company. Even though their sectors work very well together, they hate each other. Their coworkers are used to their arguing and fights. Behind closed doors, it’s another story.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I owed you guys at least one fic containing smut throughout the 25 Days of Christmas (which is why I actually added a rating today). I make no promises that it’s fantastic smut (you all know I love reading smut but feel strange writing it myself) but I did try my best. Hopefully, you’ll enjoy it.

Dan Howell and Phil Lester were both CEO's at the same company. While Dan was in charge of the magazine they published every week, Phil was in charge of the social media sector. He was in charge of all their social media accounts and uploaded frequent videos of their interviews with celebrities on their YouTube channel. 

They were in charge of two sectors which usually worked well together. Social media websites such as Facebook and Twitter increased the magazine's popularity. It was also worth mentioning that Phil's videos never failed to enrich their magazine. 

Not that Dan would ever admit it out loud. 

It was common knowledge among the company employees that Dan and Phil hated each other. 

They both joined the company around the same time and quickly began to one-up each other. The trend carried on throughout all the promotions they received during their time of working with the company. 

Today was no different. 

The two sectors were having a joint meeting on the direction they wanted to take the magazine. Both sides were supposed to pitch in different ideas and suggestions until they reached a mutual agreement. 

The meeting got off to a bad start when Phil suggested publishing the magazine on a monthly basis rather than once a week. This would allow for more focus on the social media aspect by having more time and resources to film and edit videos for YouTube. 

Dan was not in favour of the idea. 

Phil's intentions were crystal clear to him. He wanted more focus on his sector so that Dan's sector would lose value. 

They were not suffering from poor sales and Dan liked to think his sector kept the magazine's content fresh and interesting every week. Reducing them to a monthly basis was unnecessary and Dan would not stand for it. 

Much to his horror, their higher ups seemed to like Phil's idea. 

"I think Mr. Lester is on the right track. Switching the magazine to once a month rather than once a week will ensure Mr. Howell's sector has more time to put together an adequate edition of the magazine. The money we'll save on that can go into investing on better equipment for the YouTube videos as we all know they've been doing well lately," Mr. Parker said. 

Dan was dumbfounded. Mr. Parker agreeing with Phil did not bode well for him. As the owner of the magazine, Mr. Parker had the last say on what was implemented. Few were the employees brave enough to go against his suggestions. 

"Excuse me sir," Dan spoke up, trying not to feel too terrified over the prospect of going against his boss' wishes. "Don't you think it will be counterproductive? The magazine has been published on a weekly basis ever since it started. Implementing such a drastic change could backfire." 

"We won't know unless we try though, will we Howell?" he said with a cheeky grin. 

Dan gritted his teeth together to keep himself from saying something he would later regret when he saw the satisfied look on Phil's face. Everyone in the room could tell things would not be going Dan's way. 

"All in favour of publishing the magazine on a monthly basis and invest on the YouTube channel?"

Dan almost groaned out loud when he saw everyone raising their hand. Even the workers on his team meekly raised their hands while giving him guilty looks. Everyone could tell what Mr. Parker's preference was, and no one was brave enough to go against it. Dan was on his own. 

He winced when he saw everyone looking at him expectantly. Dan was the only one not raising his hand and Mr. Parker did not look impressed. Knowing he did not afford to end up in his boss' bad books, he also raised his hand. 

It hurt to against his beliefs in such a blatant way but he was left with no choice. Dan had to concede and admit Phil won the round. 

"Excellent!" Mr. Parker said, clapping his hands. "This new procedure will be implemented from next month. Mr. Lester, make sure our readers are notified of this change as soon as possible through Twitter and Facebook." 

Everyone filed out of the meeting room after that but Dan stayed behind. He wanted to get the chance to speak to Lester in private. 

Once everyone was out of the meeting room, Dan closed the door and turned to glare at Phil. "You could have warned me about what you had planned. It would have kept me from looking like a complete moron in front of my team." 

"I could have, but where would have been the fun in that?" Phil asked, a cheeky smile on his face. 

"You'll pay for this Lester," Dan snapped. "How dare you mess with me like this? Changing from a weekly magazine to a monthly will take so much work on my team's part. And for what? More YouTube videos. As if videos keep our audience growing." 

Phil's smile dropped and instead he glared at Dan. "You can say whatever you want but it doesn't matter. Mr. Parker agrees with me and his word far outweighs yours. Maybe it's time to face the fact that buying a magazine from the store is no longer the trend." 

Dan scoffed. "Oh, please. Mr. Parker will regret agreeing with you once he realises your silly videos are not as popular as you seem to think they are. He'll be begging me to change the magazine back to a weekly schedule." 

"You're a jealous moron. Maybe it's time I remind you your place," Phil snapped, tiring of Dan's attitude. 

Dan was about to retaliate with something just as offensive, ignoring the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine at Phil's words but the other interrupted him. He was pulled forward and, before he could complain, Phil was kissing him. 

He eagerly kissed back until he remembered where they were. "Stop it Phil. Not here, someone will see us," he said, pushing Phil away from him. 

Phil didn't listen. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you talked rubbish. You know what they say; don't start what you can't finish." He left kisses down Dan's neck, torturously slow. 

As much as Dan was enjoying his ministrations, he couldn't relax. He kept glancing behind him, expecting someone to walk in and see them in such a compromising position. 

Phil pulled back and rolled his eyes at seeing Dan's attention elsewhere. "Will you relax?" 

He walked to the door and locked it before returning to Dan's side. "Better?" 

Dan sighed in relief, feeling a lot more comfortable continuing where they left off now that he didn't have to worry over someone walking in. "Where were we?" he asked, pulling Phil back in for a hungry kiss that left them both breathless.

 

They kept walking back until Dan's back hit the large table in the middle of the room. He laid back on it and allowed Phil to crawl over him. 

"What was it you said about reminding me of my place?" he smirked. He knew from experience that the best way to get Phil to give him what he wanted was through riling him up. 

This time was no different. Phil growled and wasted no time to unbutton Dan's shirt, dragging his teasing kisses all over Dan's naked chest. 

In front of their colleagues at work, Dan and Phil hated each other. Behind closed doors, they knew exactly what the other needed to reach that delicious release. It was what kept them going to each other regardless of their dislike of each other. 

They made quick work of their remaining clothing until they were both naked and the surrounding floor was covered with stray clothes. Neither of them could hold back a moan at the feeling of their naked bodies finally rubbing against each other. 

"What would Mr. Parker say if he were to see you right now?" Phil said, tweaking Dan's nipple and basking in the whimper the other let out at his actions. "One of his best CEO's, spread out on his meeting room table and waiting to be fucked." 

Dan whimpered and thrust his hips up, desperately searching for more friction. Hearing Phil use such foul language always got to him in the best of ways. 

 

"Are you going to keep playing around or are you going to do something? We don't have all day," Dan reminded. It would only be a matter of time before their coworkers realised they were both missing and came looking for them. 

If they were really going to do this at their workplace, then it needed to be quick. 

"Don't rush me," Phil snapped but did as asked. He wrapped a hand around Dan's cock and moved it up and down, giving his hand a little twist occasionally, just as he knew Dan loved.

Dan didn't disappoint. Soon, he was writhing underneath him, biting his lip to hold in his loudest moans. The last thing they wanted was for people to hear them going at it.

"S-Stop, I'm close," Dan said, attempting to push him back. As much as Phil wanted to keep on stroking him and watch Dan fall apart underneath him, he much preferred getting to come inside him.

He pulled back and leaned down to grab his trousers from the floor. "I should have a packet of lube here somewhere." 

Dan could only watch him with raised eyebrows. "Came prepared?"

Phil crawled back onto the table, brandishing a small packet of lube in his hands. "I wouldn't complain if I were you," he said, opening the packet and spreading the lube on his fingers. 

He carefully pushed one finger inside Dan, smirking at the strangled moan the other let out. 

Dan quickly got used to the intrusion and thrust his hips, ready for more. "Come on Phil, we don't have all day. It won't be long until som-" 

Whatever else Dan was about to say was forgotten as Dan moaned at the finger of two more fingers being pushed inside him. "I'm ready, I'm ready," he gasped, wanting Phil to give him what he wanted. 

He whined at the loss when Phil pulled his fingers out but quieted when his muddled brain caught up to what it meant. 

 

Dan saw Phil stroking his cock to get it covered in lube so he spread his legs to give him enough space to move. “Hurry up Phil,” he said, nervously looking towards the door. 

Phil took a hold of Dan’s legs and lifted them up. “Are you ready?” 

Dan almost snapped and told him he’d been ready for the past ten minutes but nodded instead. The last thing he wanted was for Phil to get offended and leave before they got to the best part. 

They both moaned when Phil pushed his cock inside him, burying himself to the hilt in one go. 

Dan threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. “M-Move.” 

Phil listened to him for once and thrust in and out. 

It wasn’t sweet and loving; it was rough and hard. Dan kept scratching his nails down Phil’s back to hold on to something and Phil was pushing in so hard Dan knew his back would be bruised the next day. 

Neither of them cared. 

Dan moved his hand to his cock and tugged at it but Phil slapped it away. “You’ll come just from the feeling of my cock inside you.”

It was the hottest thing he ever heard Phil say while they were having sex. “If I’d known sex at work would get you talking like this, I would have suggested it ages ago.”

Phil looked like he wanted to reply but couldn’t. “I’m close,” he said instead, sounding out of breath. 

“Go faster.”

“You’re insatiable,” Phil said but fastened his pace. 

All you could hear in the room were the sounds of skin slapping together and moaning. Dan really hoped no one was passing by the meeting room. 

“If only Mr. Parker could see you right now. Getting fucked on his table and begging for more. I don’t think he would think of you so highly then," Phil whispered in his ear. 

Even though he knew the door was locked, thinking of someone walking in on them in their current position was all it took for Dan to reach his orgasm. 

Dan whined when Phil kept thrusting inside him, feeling over sensitive but he was determined to get him to cum. 

He lifted his hips higher and gasped when the new angle allowed Phil to go much deeper. Judging by Phil’s moan, he felt the difference. “Fuck Dan, you feel so good.”

Dan kept moving in time with Phil’s thrusts, ignoring how sensitive his body was feeling for the time being. When he noticed Phil getting close to his release, he used his free hand to rub his nipple and was rewarded with a pleasured hiss. 

Phil couldn’t hold back any more. He threw his head back and came with a loud moan. He tried to cover it by biting into Dan’s shoulder and he hissed in pain. 

“What the fuck Phil?” he snapped, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he said, although he didn’t sound apologetic. “I can’t believe you’re in the mood to complain after all that.” 

Phil slipped out and lied down next to him on the table. “That was fun Howell. We should do it again soon.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but he didn’t disagree. The risk of being caught having sex with his rival at work had given him a rush that made their sex even better than usual. 

Hearing a knock on the door made them both sit up straight in alarm. 

“Mr. Howell? Mr. Lester? Is everything all right in there? Mr. Parker is looking for you.”

The mention of Mr. Parker was enough to get them off the table and scrambling around to find all their clothes. They hurriedly got dressed and took a quick look at each other to make sure they looked presentable. 

“I’ll see you tonight at your place?” Phil asked, fixing his tie.

Dan ran a hand through his hair, hoping it didn’t look as if he had spent the past half an hour having sex. “Sounds good. Try not to forget the lube like last time.”

Phil rolled his eyes and ignored him. He unlocked the door and came face to face with Lynette, a member of his team. “Tell Mr. Parker we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He waited to see Lynette leave then turned to Dan with a smirk on his face. “I bet he wants to talk to us about my great idea and congratulate me on a job well done.”

“And what do I get when you’ll lose?” Dan asked, intrigued.

“I’ll let you top tonight,” Phil offered. “Not that I’m going lose.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys need me, I’ll be hiding in my bed after posting smut. Hopefully, it’s not bad and you enjoyed it. Today, more than ever, I ask of you to please let me know what you think. It would really be helpful for me to know whether the smut was decent or not. 
> 
> For any Harry Potter fans out there, Day 6 will be a favourite...


End file.
